Hurt and Broken
by Jeuxdevie
Summary: Troy experiences the greatest pain in his life because of a young woman named Gabriella. Boys, read this story and learn a lesson.


_Disclaimer: I do not own "High School Musical." I do not work for Disney and I do not earn any money from writing this story._**  
><strong>

**Hurt and Broken**  
>by: Jeuxdevie<p>

Troy Bolton sighed as he watched the new recruits play b-ball at the gym. He used to be the captain of the high school's varsity basketball team. However, since he decided to join the school musical play, he had been kicked out of the team for engaging in "girly" activities and potentially lowering the morale of the team for having a "girly" captain.

He wanted to play basketball, _and_ sing and act on stage. Why can't he do both of these two things that he loved so much?

Musing over these while sitting at the stands, he dribbled his basketball between his legs and reminisced about the days when he was _there_ and not _here_.

"Hey, Troy!" a familiar voice called out from the side. Troy turned to look. It was Chad Danforth, his dark-skinned afro-haired friend.

"Hey, Chad," Troy said in a sad voice. "What brings you here? Shouldn't you be in practice?"

"We need you," said Chad. "You're the best we've ever had and the new recruits... they need your guidance. Come on."

So Troy went down with Chad to the basketball court.

"I thought you guys don't want me anymore," said Troy, feeling a stray tear almost slipping out of his eyes, "because I'm too gay for you."

"Nonsense," Chad replied.

"Do I have to give up my singing and acting for this?"

"No. Look," and Chad flung a new basketball at him, "you can do both. You can sing. You can play. In fact, just to prove it to you, we'll play basketball and sing with you. Right here. Right now." Chad blew a whistle. A group of ten basketball players gathered round them.

"Listen up, men," said Chad, "let's sing and dance the way I taught you."

"AHOOO!" bellowed the basketball players in unison. So the basketball players each took a basketball for himself and lined into position the way they were choreographed by Chad.

Then Chad commanded, "Play the music!" A player at the bench pressed _Play_ at his CD player, and Lady Gaga's "Born This Way" began to play.

Troy smiled. It was one of his favorite songs.

The men danced to the tune of Lady Gaga's songs. They danced and dribbled their basketballs in tune with the songs. They dribbled very fast, and very slow, and it was always to the beat of the music. They also sang along with the lyrics.

Other students, mostly girls, began to fill up the audience and cheered for the men who were dancing on the basketball court.

And then, Gabriella Montez, a new student, came in.

She was maddeningly beautiful, with dark eyes and dark hair and a smile with so much allure you can't just help to stare at her face for as long as she was there.

And stared Troy Bolton did. He was instantly smitten and aroused with the gorgeous Gabriella. So caught in her charms was he that he didn't hear the yells of the other basketball players...

…until it was too late.

A basketball, flying at a speed of 100 kph, hurtled through the court and slammed Troy bulls-eye onto his groin.

The sharp pain spread throughout his body and he screamed. He felt onto the court and clutched his crotch. Blood stains quickly spread from his groin. Two ball-shaped pieces of flesh fell out of his shorts.

The other basketball players laughed at Troy. Gabriella also laughed at Troy. _Gee, what an idiot_, she thought to herself.

Within minutes, Troy was dead. The other students simply threw the corpse into the trash bin outside of the school, where it was collected by the garbage truck days later. They held no memorial for him, simply running a report on the school paper about the "stupid singing sissy who died on the basketball court."

Good thing someone was videotaping when the incident happened. The video was uploaded to YouTube, became viral, and in a week was the most popular comedy video in history. The video also skyrocketed Chad Danforth to fame and made him a millionaire. Years later, he was playing for the NBA and even became two-time MVP.

As for Gabriella, she is now married to a rich guy and is extremely happy... because she didn't hook up with a stupid singing sissy.

_(THE END)_


End file.
